Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-2z - 5}{z + 3} \div \dfrac{1}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-2z - 5}{z + 3} \times \dfrac{6}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-2z - 5) \times 6} {(z + 3) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-12z - 30}{z + 3}$